Possessed by Darkness
by Lelyn Black
Summary: Kagome is possessed by Naraku. What happens when she nearly kills Inuyasha, and Kagome won't risk hurting him again? SesshyKag
1. Spilled Blood

**LB:** A new fic. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning my others, especially not my main fic (To Choose the Youkai), but my mind is adaptable, meaning that I can switch from one thing to another fairly quickly, depending on what type of inspiration I am getting and what type of day I'm having. Now, after that bit of boring reassurance, on to the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I own Inuyasha. The lawyers just don't know it yet. And neither does Rumiko, so shh!

**Chapter One. Spilled Blood**

He could smell the scent of fresh blood. The entire forest reeked of it. The victim was losing an enormous amount of blood very quickly. The scent was familiar, as he had inflicted it himself on numerous occasions, and that so much was there angered him unfathomably. If his pathetic hanyou brother was going to die, it would be by his hands.

:-

"Inuyasha! Come on, Inuyasha. Don't die on me…" Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please, Inuyasha. Don't leave me. You can't."  
Inuyasha opened his eyes deliriously. The girl's features were blurred and distorted. "K-Kikyou?" No…that wasn't right. Kikyou was not so emotional. He blinked, trying to remember who it was. He remembered why he couldn't smell her…there was no moon in the sky. He focused. Who…? Oh, yeah. "Kagome."  
She winced Even on the verge of death, he thought of Kikyou before anything or anyone else. She desperately tried to wrap his wounds with strips she'd torn from her shirt and skirt, but the blood merely seeped through it and onto her hands, then proceeded to fill puddles of blood surrounding his limp figure. She leaned her head helplessly against his chest, not caring that his blood was staining her pale cheek. Then the sobs came, and she shuddered as Inuyasha's diminishing aura became no more. "Inuyasha," she cried, bile rising in her throat.

:-

The stench of death filed the air, twining itself with the incessant odors of blood and vomit. There was no moon in the starry sky, and blackness taunted him with the knowledge that his brother had died before he'd had the chance to personally condemn him to hell.

Sesshoumaru strode into the small clearing, where Inuyasha lay, dead. The wench was bent over him, crying and pleading, soaked in the hanyou's blood. The tenseiga pulsed. _'The tenseiga wishes to be drawn,'_ he thought with slight surprise. Why would he want to bring the filthy half-breed back to life? He hesitantly drew it from its sheath. "Move aside, wench." The miko's brown eyes met his in numb shock. She hadn't even sensed his aura. She shifted to the side, not wishing to leave Inuyasha's side, but too drained to argue. He slashed the tenseiga over his brother, almost casually in his coldness. Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha's aura faintly reappeared, and his labored breathing recommenced.

Sango, trembling, entered the clearing, facing Kagome. "K-Kagome? Are you…?" Kagome nodded shakily. "I- I did it. I did this."

Sesshoumaru, observing from the shadows, raised an eyebrow. What in hell was this?

Sango placed a tentative hand on Kagome's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Kagome. Naraku was…"  
"I should've been able to fight it! I was too weak."

"N-no." Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "It's my fault. Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I tried. Do you hate me?"

"S-stop crying. I don't hate you. You know I n-never win when you're c-crying." This only increased the rate of her tears. She sniffled as he pulled her close. "Inuyasha. I can't stay with you."  
"What?"  
"Naraku is still able to control me. I won't let you get hurt again."  
"Kagome…"  
"No! Lock me up, kill me, I don't care," she whispered. "As long as you're safe."

Sesshoumaru stepped lightly from the trees, not giving himself time to reconsider his actions. "I will…supervise the miko while she is susceptible to Naraku's possession." Three pairs of eyes stared at him, causing him to battle down an uncomfortable twitch and maintain his icy exterior. "What's in it for you?" Inuyasha demanded rudely. Sesshoumaru decided to ignore his disrespect this once. "I wish for Naraku's death as much as you, if not more. I sense that the miko is deeply involved, and it would be in everyone's best interests."  
"I don't think so. Kagome's staying with me." Inuyasha hacked and coughed a moment, and Sesshoumaru waited patiently for him to finish. "I can't trust you, bastard." Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw. He did not appreciate this constant assault to his title, but he knew that Inuyasha was –even subconsciously- trying to get a rise out of him. "I do not think that you are in a position to argue, brother." He gestured plainly to the fresh blood surrounding the hanyou, then to Inuyasha himself. "I had no idea that you became mortal on the new moon, Inuyasha. Are you missing the ears?" he smirked slightly, and Inuyasha growled threateningly under his breath. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. "What say you, miko?" Kagome glanced toward Inuyasha, then Sango. She bit back on her lip and nodded. "I think…that that would be best." Inuyasha winced as though she'd slapped him. "Goodbye, Inuyasha," she whispered, not having any idea how long it would actually take for her to see him again.

:-

Naraku observed the scene in amusement from his lair. "Perhaps this will have a positive effect…I still have uses for the miko, I see."

**LB:** If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or anything like that, please review. If you don't, review anyways, because I'll get better inspiration. ttyls -Lelyn


	2. Silent Tears and Weapons

**LB: Here is the next chapter! I am having a good time with this story...and I have many ideas. I hope that it will be as prosperous as 'To Choose the Youkai'!**

**Replies:**

**Inuyashalover014: **Don't worry, I plan to!

**TwistedBlackandRedRose: **Thank you! I hope it works!

**brucasfanatic: **I thought that that _was_ a bit OOC, but how else was I going to do it without sounding _too_ cliched? lol. Awesome review. This is the kind of review me likes!

**sleepinghanyou: **Thank you! hope you all enjoy this chappie.

Kagome dried the tears on her cheeks. "Why are you doing this?" she asked softly. He remained icy. "This Sesshoumaru has already explained his motives."

"Why are we stopping here?" He sniffed delicately. "You are to bathe. You are covered in Inuyasha's blood." Kagome glanced down at herself. "Oh, yeah."

"That is not to mention that you are inappropriately attired. Here." He handed her a folded kimono. Kagome was about to ask where he had gotten such a beautiful kimono, but he seemed to have sensed that she would ask. "This Sesshoumaru is not without contact to certain villages. This is from the priestess Kaede. She sends it specifically to you." She accepted it. "Thank you." There was a long silence. She shifted uncomfortably. "Are you going to leave me alone to bathe, or what?" He blinked. "You are in constant danger; to yourself and anyone in your path, if by chance, you are possessed by Naraku. I cannot leave you alone."

"At least turn around, then." He scoffed and turned his back to her. Humans worried over the smallest thing. It was pathetic.

Kagome hesitantly removed her torn and stained school uniform, checking to make sure he wasn't looking. 'Kagome, silly, Sesshoumaru is a Lord, and Inuyasha's brother. He isn't a peeping tom like Miroku.' She felt tears well up in her eyes as she waded into the water up to her neck. She hadn't even said goodbye to Miroku. He had been off looking for Shippou.

He smelled the salt of tears. "What are you crying about, wench?" Not that he cared or anything. She sniffed. "Nothing." The word came out as a strangled whisper. He rolled his eyes. If she didn't want to share, he wasn't going to listen.

"I'm finished." He nodded patiently, turning back around. She had donned the kimono that Kaede had sent for her. It was pure black, blending with her hair, and was decorated with tiny, elaborate designs of white and soft pink flowers. Around her neck was a shard of the shikon jewel, but it was tucked underneath her kimono.

She found it slightly difficult to part with the bloodstained school uniform, for some reason, but hesitantly tossed it into the river. If it landed on a bank downstream, it would throw any searchers off her scent and Inuyasha's. Inuyasha had to keep a low profile as well. He was supposed to be dead, after all.

:-

Inuyasha winced as Kaede pressed a warm cloth to his shoulder. "That hurts, dammit. Kami, hag. The sun is in the sky, I'm not a human, and I'll heal in a couple hours." Kaede sighed at his rudeness. "This is merely to ease the pain, Inuyasha." He scoffed. Pain. Really. "Inuyasha, Kaede is just trying to help," Sango scolded. "Feh." Shippou crawled into Sango's lap. "I miss Kagome! When's she gonna be back?" He turned to Inuyasha. "And _you_ let her go!" Inuyasha scowled. "It wasn't as though I had much choice, runt." Sango nodded. "He's right, Shippou. After all, Kagome agreed, and Sesshoumaru had just saved his life." Inuyasha smashed his fist through the floor. "That doesn't mean anything! I was just to bloodied up to go after her, but as soon as I'm all cleaned up, I'm outta here." Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, it is not wise to chase after Kagome. She's in fairly good hands."

"Are you kidding? That bastard would sooner kill her than look at her."

"He also saved your life, Inuyasha. He brought you back from the dead," Sango snapped. "Keh. He just wants to kill me himself. That's all there is to it."

"You just can't believe that maybe he likes you as a brother, even!"

"He doesn't. He's just a slave to his stupid sword." He put on a mocking face. "Tenseiga wishes to be drawn." He made a motion as though unsheathing a sword. "So basically, the _sword_ saved me, not the bastard." Sango rolled her eyes, not amused. "You are an ungrateful idiot, and if you go after Kagome, you're going to need more than a couple days of recovery."

"Is that a threat?"

"I was merely interpreting the thoughts of the hiraikotsu. You see, I am a slave to my boomerang, and my boomerang says 'Kill'. So basically, the hiraikotsu would be killing you, not the demon slayer." Inuyasha ducked a blow from the boomerang that Sango wielded. Shippou laughed hysterically as Inuyasha was caught by surprise and pounded into the floor. Inuyasha groaned. "Sango…"

"Be thankful I can't 'sit' you." Miroku raised his eyebrows thoughtfully. "You know…that wouldn't be such a bad idea…if Kaede were willing to…" Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "Are you all fucking conspiring against me?" Miroku lowered his level of excitement. "I wasn't talking about you, Inuyasha. Really, not everything revolves around you. I was thinking about Sango and I." Sango scoffed. "And how would that work? I get to hurt you when you grope me? It already happens."

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of my being able to subdue you from hurting me."

"When you grope me," she replied dryly. "Well, yes, I suppose, Sango, dear. Alas, forget it. It was merely a thought. Perhaps when Kagome returns, she will ask Kaede to…" THWAK! Sango replaced the hiraikotsu on her back, glaring at both Inuyasha and Miroku, now. "That was my hiraikotsu telling me to 'Kill' again. Perhaps it is not I that you need to subdue, Miroku, but my weapon." Miroku nodded. "Perhaps that is true…I will have to think very deeply about this." Sango rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed." At Miroku's hopeful look, she added, "On the other side of the room."

:-

LB: Hope you enjoyed that! Next chappie hopefully soon!


	3. Possessed by

**Not much of an author's note today...I'm sneaking online...Thanks to all you reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: **

I am going to take a leaf out of Kamiko-Zephuru's book and make a disclaimer involving myself, my friends, maybe some of my reviewers, and of course, the Inu gang! I do not own this leaf, nor do I own Inuyasha. The disclaimer will come next time. Muahahaha! Join us next time in my quest to own Inuyasha! This chapter, I shall be nice and give you a list of characters for next time.

LB: Me. Duh.   
Moo: GottaLufftheFluff   
Plant: TheEvilPottedPlant   
Jelle: Sesshy-chan'sbestpal   
Camille: Camille   
Court: Courtney

Note: Other characters to be added at a later date. If you wish to be included in the disclaimer, review with an appropriate, short description of yourself (ex. Ditzy, crazy, calm, eccentric, excitable, depressed, boy-crazy, optimistic, pessimistic, etc.) You're authors you should be able to come up with something. and I shall consider it. Be warned that I shall blow everything out of proportion. Such as, Moo is not really that much of a ditz, and she's getting much better, but it's more fun to portray her that way. Capiche:P I don't own Inuyasha! Buh-bye!

**Chapter Three. Possessed by…**

Kagome shuddered. "What is it, miko?" Sesshoumaru demanded coolly. This could become aggravating. Kagome seemed to be trying to choke out words, but appeared unable to. "N-N-Naraku," she gasped, tensing.

:-

'_Come, now, miko. Kill him. He means nothing to you Wait…Someone else is interfering with my connection…'_

:-

Kagome trembled, eyes glazing over slightly. Sesshoumaru watched her ambivalently, ready to subdue her in her controlled state the moment she acted. Kagome's hands shook, and a bow materialized. He had his hands around her wrists before she could set the arrow. She sent out a wave of purification energy, scorching his skin, and he was forced to let go. How could he stop her from killing everything in her path if she tried to purify him every time he attempted?

'_Sesshoumaru, move! Get out of the way, or so help me, I'll purify your ass to hell!'_ Kagome could feel her own hands setting the arrow, channeling her energy into it, ready to release it. _Snap._ A long whip slashed through the bow, breaking it cleanly in half, and distracting her, as he quickly formulated a plan. He pushed her to the ground, somewhat surprised that his hands were not being burned, and held Toukijin very close to her neck. "Miko. Come out before you damage something." Kagome struggled with the force controlling her, trying desperately to exterminate it. She couldn't do it…She thought back desperately to another time in which she had been controlled. Usually Inuyasha had had something to do with escaping the control of something else…However, Inuyasha was nowhere in sight, sense, or danger for that matter. Suddenly, she realized that Naraku had ceased his attempts for now, but he would try again…she was sure of it. "S-Sesshoumaru?" He was silent. Her eyes and scent were back to normal, and her breathing as well. He stood in satisfaction. "That is better." Hmph. He acted like it was her fault! "You arrogant bast…"

"You shall not insult this Sesshoumaru in such a fashion, seeing as he is lowering himself in helping lowly humans and a hanyou at all by concealing you at all." She fumed inwardly, but remained silent.

:-

Inuyasha glared at the moon, which was slowly but surely returning to full view each night. "Inuyasha?" He transferred his glare to the kitsune, who was now in his way, just for being there. "What?"

"I miss Kagome." He tried not to let his expression soften. "She'll be back, runt. She's gone to keep you safe, so you sure as hell'd better appreciate it."

"I thought she left to keep _you_ safe. OW! What was that for?"

"Hah. No Kagome to s-i-t me now!"

THWAK. "Feh. Cheater." Sango smirked. "While Kagome is gone, I will be glad to fill in the position of causing pain." Inuyasha grumbled, scowling at her. "Go bug Miroku." Her fists clenched slightly, and he edged away, smelling her aggravation radiating from her. Miroku stepped up to Sango, with a quite serious expression. "Sango. I would be most privileged to have you 'bug' me. Inuyasha evidently does not appreciate it, as your effulgence surpasses him." Sango hit him over the head, just because she hadn't understood a couple of words in that sentence, and because she was feeling rather irate. (A/N: Can you tell I like big words?) "Come on, Shippou. Let's go see if we can help Kaede in any way. I feel rather unappreciated," she glared at Inuyasha, "and violated," her glare switched to Miroku, "in here." Shippou blew a raspberry at the others, dodged a blow to the head, and hopped up onto Sango's shoulder for protection from their death ray stares.

:-

"Are we going to stop soon?" He flinched slightly. This ningen girl was becoming bothersome, and it took a lot to get him annoyed. "The amount of time matters not, as you have much of it. This Sesshoumaru would appreciate it greatly if you would refrain from speaking." Kagome sighed. "Sorry. I'm just really bored."

"One would assume that your maturity is far below its actual level with the way in which you complain." Was that some sort of twisted compliment? "Thanks for being so nice," she muttered. He did not respond. She paused suddenly. She could have sworn that she'd felt a semi-familiar twinge, but dismissed it.

:-

The time was coming. The time approached when Naraku would no longer gain credit for her assaults.


End file.
